


Germania

by orphan_account



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Other, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Maximus Decimus Meridius has been on the merciless battlefield for many long years, but when a new solider arrives on the front lines a cruel, brutish man by the name of Cassius. Who has been secretly capturing and torturing wounded Germanic warriors for the pure enjoyment of it. Maximus must choose between his own countrymen and his moral compass...What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                                             ** _Germania_**

 

                                                                                  My name is Macimus Decimus Meridius...and I have seen war. 

The blood curdling shrieks of a mutilated man, the inconstant weeping of a mother without her child, a child without their mother. These are all standard casualties of war, an I have come to accept the fact that there will be butchering of the innocent...but today I tell a different tale. The tale of of a man I met on the warfront of Germania...His name was Cassius.

                                                                                                                        _**Chapter One**_

                                                                                                                                Scum


	2. Cassius

It was a chilly winter morning...damp and cold, a poor morning for a battle. As I walked up and down the lines of soliders, each one of them saluting....I saw a new face.  
I stopped, as I looked at him all over. He was nothing special...but the general aura or vibe around him seemed off. He was a young man 19 or 20, dark hair and green eyes. Those eyes! So freakish, ethereal almost the way they glowed, much like a cat's. After I stood there looking at him for a minute I aid "What is your name, boy? I have not yet seen your face among the others." "Cassius Kato Caesarion, sir...I am a transfer from Rome."

" Caersarion...Caesarion....CAESARION! It hit me.  
" Was your father Mathayus Caesarion?! The leader of the rebellion back in Rome?"  
"Aye,sir." He said with a smug smile creeping on to his face. "You have heard of him?"  
"Yes..rumors of his lunacy and sadistic behavior reached even te farthest corner of the Roman empire..."  
"Remarkable, is it not...how fear travels so quickly..." He said in an eerie voice.  
"Hmm..." I soon felt a strong sense of unease creeping over every ine of my limbs...the voice traveling to my very core. 

I had a feeling...I would have a great deal of trouble from this one.


End file.
